


heat

by riseelectric



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Banter, Biting, Blow Jobs, Freeform, Lazy Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riseelectric/pseuds/riseelectric
Summary: An afternoon in the life of Iwaizumi and Oikawa, feat. an excessivelyboringday in Miyagi.





	heat

It's an uncharacteristically hot, humid afternoon in May when Oikawa turns his face from where his forehead is pillowed against Iwaizumi's thigh and groans. "I'm. So. Fucking.  _Bored_."

He waits. Three minutes on, Iwaizumi continues to give zero indication that he's even heard. Seijou's mighty ace is currently lying spread-eagled, half-on/half-off of Oikawa's bed and the floor of his bedroom, his phone curled loosely in one outstretched hand, apparently too sluggish to even check it despite the text notification that had rung, what, thirty minutes? an hour? earlier. The window is open, and the fan is turned on full blast, but instead of circulating the muggy air all it seems to be doing is blowing hot wind into their faces every time it rotates around. It's so hot it's stupid.

"Iwa-chan! Did you hear me? Or are you asleep?"

Iwaizumi, the unflappable bastard, graces him with one single cursory grunt and then nothing else, not even a twitch.

Oikawa begins a low noise in the back of his throat that rises steadily in pitch until it's a whine. "Iiiiiiiiiiiii-waaaaaaaa-chaaaaaaannnnngghhh-"

One hand stuffs itself into Oikawa's hair and squeezes his scalp until Oikawa yelps. He yelps again, more indignantly, when Iwaizumi wipes his hand on the back of Oikawa's shirt, fingers damp from the sweat gathered at his hairline.

"You make so much damn noise." Iwaizumi mutters, and he sounds like some kind of Neanderthal with how little effort he put into moving his lips. That's how hot it is.

"I'm bored."

"So you've said."

"Do something about it."

"Like what, Lazykawa?"

"How should I know? I'm asking you."

Iwaizumi's leg jiggles, trying to shake him off. It's barely more than a slight shift at first, but when Oikawa keeps his cheek glued to Iwaizumi's thigh by dint of stubbornness (and sweat), it begins to jiggle more insistently until Oikawa's head is all but bouncing annoyingly. Oikawa jabs a finger into his unruly, impromptu pillow, hard enough that Iwaizumi says, "Ow."

"You're the worst pillow."

"You're the worst, period."

"Now who's getting lazy with their insults?" Oikawa asks, and as Iwa-chan is answering, he turns his head back and sinks his teeth into the flesh of Iwaizumi's thigh, just because. It's Iwaizumi's turn to yelp, interrupting himself in the middle of his retort. Oikawa bites down harder, without warning, uncaring of the salty taste against his tongue. It dissolves quickly as his mouth fills with Iwaizumi's flesh, using the flat of his tongue to apply hard suction.

Iwaizumi hisses, his hand coming down to grip Oikawa's hair again. This time, the pain from his tightly gripping fingers feels nice, almost. Vaguely, Oikawa wonders if it's the heat that's doing funny things to his head.

When Oikawa finally forces himself to let Iwaizumi go, there's a circle of indents in the shape of Oikawa's teeth, pressed so hard into Iwaizumi's thigh that they're almost purple, deep marks ringed by red, irritated skin. There's no doubt that it must hurt, and it gets Iwaizumi to sit up completely and scowl down at Oikawa's handiwork. He'd let go of Oikawa at the same time Oikawa let go of him, and his stare would be incredulous if it was less undermined by the lazy apathy the heatwave had brought on.

"What the  _hell_ was that?" He touches a finger to the mark, and winces. "This actually hurts, you psycho."

"I'm sorry," Oikawa says, and he is, even though his voice is sing-song and he's pressing his lips against the bite even as Iwaizumi winces.

But Iwaizumi doesn't push him away, just lets Oikawa have his way as Oikawa kisses and licks gently at the hurt, blowing air that evaporates quickly against skin damp with saliva, leaving behind a coolness that soothes. Iwaizumi makes a noise that means the apology is accepted, his brow already un-furrowing as he looks as though he's about to lie back down.

Oikawa makes his move then, lifting himself with too much effort as he unsticks himself up from the floor and moves himself over Iwaizumi's leg, briefly straddling the entirety of it before dropping back down, right between Iwa-chan's thighs. His mouth returns to where it left off, except this time Oikawa moves inward, pushing Iwaizumi's shorts leg up and up to access the softer flesh of his inner thigh. The outer shorts are loose enough that it feels a bit like pushing up a skirt, almost. Oikawa laves his tongue over a small mole before starting to leave his signature in the shape of a series of new bruises.

By the time he's left a massive, purpling hickey in the vague shape of the Asian continent, Iwaizumi is groaning. To Oikawa's chagrin, it's not a sexy groan, more, well... exasperated, actually. Two hands land on his shoulders, pushing slightly as Iwaizumi reads his intentions even before they've formed fully in his mind.

"Ugh, Oikawa, stop. It's too fucking hot."

Oikawa pauses, briefly. He hadn't actually been thinking about where he'd been going with this, but now that Iwaizumi's mentioned the implications, he realises that, yes, he _is_ okay with sucking Iwaizumi's dick, even in this heat. It can't possibly help with cooling down, but he's  _bored_ , dammit, and there's nothing else to do here except Iwa-chan, and since Iwa-chan isn't helping with that regard, Oikawa takes it upon himself to help himself. Yes, it all makes sense.

He's too lazy to articulate his flawless logic, so he just murmurs, "Too late," and raises his hands from where they'd been massaging Iwaizumi's thighs to curl his fingers into the waistbands of both his pants and boxers. "I told you I was bored. Don't be ungrateful for a free blowjob, Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi sighs. Then he actually does flop back down onto his back, and Oikawa feels vaguely triumphant, at least until Iwaizumi opens his mouth and mumbles, one arm draped over his eyes, "Fine. You can try, I guess."

Oikawa's head shoots up, offended. "I can _try, you guess_?" he echoes indignantly.

Iwaizumi reaches down and pats his hair, and somehow a gesture that's meant to pacify only ends up stoking his ire even further. Oikawa can't see his face anymore, but Iwa-chan's monotone voice says it all. "Mmhm. Fair warning, a nap really doesn't sound bad right now. Just so you know."

The sheer, bloody _cheek_. Oikawa's just offered to _blow him_ , and Iwaizumi sounds like he's on the verge of falling asleep. Who does that?!

"Holy shit," Oikawa grumbles, "I can't believe you just said that. Tact, Iwa-chan, learn some."

"Fine, whatever." He has the audacity to _yawn_.

Oikawa doesn't bother to pull the shorts completely off. He'd tried, but Iwaizumi-- the useless fuck-- can't even be assed to lift his hips enough for that, apparently. Oikawa shoves Iwaizumi's boxers down to mid-thigh, enough to get his cock out, finally. 

"God, I'm just so turned on right now," Iwaizumi drones, dick completely flaccid. It's fucking limp.

"You want me to blow you or not?!"

Iwaizumi shrugs, and shifts. Oikawa glances up long enough to see that he's moved his arms behind his head. For fuck's sake.

"Can't say I'm that excited about the prospect right now."

"I _will_ bite you."

"You already _have_."

Oikawa doesn't deign to reply to that, just presses his mouth against Iwaizumi and gets to work, now feeling-- not less horny, but definitely more spiteful, wanting to prove _some_ thing, somewhat.

For all his talk, it doesn't actually take long to get Iwaizumi semi-hard. Oikawa knows Iwaizumi inside and out, knows just what to do and what he likes, and they've had enough practice that Oikawa knows how to keep his teeth back, how to suck without slobbering, how to deepthroat without choking himself. He runs his tongue up and down the underside, feeling Iwaizumi twitch when wind from the fan blows over damp, bare flesh. He covers the head with his mouth, swiping his tongue over the slit and working down the side, jerking what's just shy of his mouth.

Iwaizumi's hand is resting in his hair again, finger brushing absently, strands curling around each digit. He's gone quiet, and Oikawa feels himself smirk when he pulls back with a wet pop and feels Iwaizumi's hips twitch in the smallest of upward motions, like he wants to follow.

Oikawa stays away, his hand unmoving. He counts silently in his head. Five, four, three, two, one...

"Hey. Why'd you stop?" Iwaizumi asks, right on cue. He lifts himself onto one elbow, looking down at Oikawa, and Oikawa is infinitely pleased to see that Iwaizumi's gaze has darkened into something hungry.

"Thought you were going to take a nap?" Oikawa says, innocently, looking at Iwaizumi through his bangs, like he's not rubbing his thumb over and over the head of Iwaizumi's rapidly hardening dick, brushing the backs of his nails against his length.

"Oikawa." Iwaizumi growls, voice dropping, and holy fuck if that doesn't make Oikawa's own dick throb. He shivers, wraps his mouth around Iwaizumi once again, not breaking eye contact. He's thick enough to swallow now, and Oikawa does just that, working Iwaizumi's cock down his throat, slowly, steadily, until the tip brushes the back of his throat.

Iwaizumi's eyes are hooded, brow furrowed and his cheeks slightly flushed. It's a good look on him. "Fuck, that's..."

"Thtill wanna take tha' nap, ath-hole?" Oikawa mumbles, mouth full, lips stretched wide.

That startles a laugh out of Iwaizumi, and Oikawa should be offended, he really should, but it just sounds fucking hot. Oikawa wants to touch himself. "Manners, Oikawa. Don't talk with your mouth full."

"Oh my gof you peef of--"

Iwaizumi cups his jawline with both hands, thumbs brushing Oikawa's cheekbones, and pulls him off and up. Oikawa rises just as willingly, and then they're kissing, lips moving against one another as Iwaizumi's hands cradle his face. Oikawa bites his bottom lip, just for good measure, but Iwaizumi doesn't even retaliate, just kisses him even more thoroughly until the last of Oikawa's indignation fades completely away, something that beats in time with his heart replacing it instead. Oikawa pushes his hands through dark, spiky hair, runs his palms down a wonderfully solid back. Iwaizumi's mouth is soft, so soft, and when he makes a pleased noise in the back of his throat, Oikawa moans right back.

He pulls away from Iwaizumi's mouth, unheeding of Iwaizumi trying to tug him back, getting back down and closing his lips around Iwaizumi's cock once more. He wants to hear him, in his entirety.

Iwaizumi sucks in a sharp breath through his teeth, and for the third time that afternoon, places his hand into Oikawa's hair again, sliding down until his palm is resting against the back of Oikawa's neck. Oikawa sneaks a look up at him. Iwaizumi's brow is furrowed, almost angry-looking, like he's readying himself to have his way without warning. Oikawa knows better, though. Iwaizumi is gentle, always gentle. He never pushes Oikawa down by the head when they do this, not even when Oikawa wants him to, and even now Oikawa can feel him quivering slightly with the effort to keep his hips from moving, from thrusting up into Oikawa's mouth. So considerate, Iwaizumi is so _good_ to him.

Oikawa wants to wreck him.

He slides down, sucking hard, practically drooling on Iwaizumi's dick and Iwaizumi moans, properly this time. His back bows as his other hand grips Oikawa's shoulder, his breath coming in long throaty exhales followed by sharp intakes of air. Oikawa could probably get off on listening to him alone; it's almost pornographic, the way Iwaizumi's practically choking on his moans. He wonders how he looks to Iwaizumi, with his cock disappearing in and out of his mouth, lips wet and slick, the tip of Iwaizumi's cock rubbing against the roof of his mouth every time he takes him in.

"Oikawa, I'm--" Iwaizumi's hips stutter, his head bowed so low that Oikawa can almost hear the squeak of enamel as he grits his teeth. "I'm--  _ngh_ \-- c-close."

Something deep in the pit of Oikawa's belly throbs with heat at Iwaizumi's stutter. _He_ did that to him. "I know." Oikawa pulls off just long enough to whisper, and then he goes for broke, swallowing Iwaizumi down as deep as he can possibly go, until his forehead is pressed against Iwaizumi's stomach and his throat works, hot and tight around his cock.

A broken noise tears itself from Iwaizumi's bared throat as his back arches, palms slamming down behind him to support his weight as his hips tilt involuntarily into Oikawa's mouth. He comes half a second later, and Oikawa swallows as best as he can, but he can't quite catch all of it and some of it drips out of his slack mouth and down the length of Iwaizumi's throbbing dick as he shudders his way through his orgasm. Oikawa continues sucking him through it, until Iwaizumi's body stops tensing and his soft littany of _ah, ah, ah,_ is replaced by long, gasping breaths as he struggles to come back down. It's only then that Oikawa pulls off, jaw aching wonderfully.

He barely manages to get his own pants off before he's wrapping his hand around his own cock, hissing as attention long overdue is finally given to heated flesh. It's almost embarrassing how little time it takes for him to come as well. Embarrassing... but unsurprising as he fixes his gaze on Iwaizumi still lying before him, eyes half-shut and still catching his breath. The flush has almost faded from his face now, but Oikawa can still see lingering remnants on the edge of the back of his neck, and the expression on his face as he looks towards Oikawa makes his breath catch. Want, need, but most of all, an affection that Oikawa will never take for granted, not in a million years.

He groans quietly, bucking into his hand as he keeps his eyes locked with Iwaizumi's. Iwaizumi has pushed himself back up before he's finished, getting to his own knees to face him once more and it's with Iwa-chan's warm mouth on his that Oikawa spills over his own fingers, moaning as Iwaizumi's arm wraps around his shoulders and a tanned hand joins his own. Once again Oikawa is the first to pull out of the kiss, not because he wants to, but because he needs to breathe.

Iwaizumi isn't gotten rid of that easily, following him as Oikawa slumps down onto the floor onto his side. A tissue is stuffed into his hand -- when did Iwa-chan even get it, Oikawa doesn't know -- and a daisy chain of kisses is pressed against his jawline. Nothing's changed. It's still sweltering, though the wind from the fan feels marginally cooler, if only because they're both covered in a sheen of sweat.

"Still bored?" Iwaizumi asks, voice already heavy with post-coital lassitude. He's draped over Oikawa, and he's kind of really heavy, but Oikawa wouldn't move him for the world.

"Nah." he replies, eyes closing, and yeah, that nap Iwa-chan mentioned does sound good right about now.

**Author's Note:**

> stick three fingers side by side in your mouth and try to enunciate "oh my god you piece of shit" i dare you


End file.
